


Drinking white wine in the blushing light

by Shutupandance



Series: Drinking white wine in the blushing light [1]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Au in cui passano la quarantena insieme, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupandance/pseuds/Shutupandance
Summary: Lauro entra in cucina, si siede sul tavolo e senza neanche salutare Edoardo annuncia.“Stasera ci ubriachiamo”[Fanfic in risposta al prompt "Lauro/Doms, A me il vino bianco ha sempre fatto cagare” by DanzaNelFuoco all'interno del #vilifest (a cura di LandeDiFandom)]
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: Drinking white wine in the blushing light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752253
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	Drinking white wine in the blushing light

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi qua tornata per postare una fic per il Vilifest (che finisce tipo domani ma io faccio sempre le cose all'ultimo momento e a quanto pare son capace pure di procrastinare sulle fic)
> 
> Ringrazio DanzaNelFuoco per il prompt perchè obv senza di esso questa fic non esisterebbe, ringrazio anche Nau che nonostante tutto mi sopporta mentre scrivo e infine ringrazio direttamente Lande di Fandom per aver creato il Vilifest (ve se ama) <3
> 
> La dedico come al solito a tutti gli intellettuali vvb
> 
> (Titolo da LA Devotee dei Panic! At The Disco, canzone che ho ascoltato in loop mentre scrivevo)
> 
> Detto questo enjoy :)

Sono chiusi in quarantena da settimane ormai e Lauro è sempre più stufo e annoiato, stanno lavorando molto come al solito ma il non poter uscire di casa inizia a farsi pesante, ha proprio bisogno di passare una serata svagandosi e qual è il modo migliore per svagarsi se non ubriacarsi?  
  
Lauro entra quindi in cucina, si siede sul tavolo e senza neanche salutare Edoardo annuncia.  
  
“Stasera ci ubriachiamo.”  
  
Edo sta preparando la cena, cosa che fa molto spesso durante questa quarantena considerando le scarse capacità di Lauro, che comunque insiste sempre nell’ordinare da asporto. Edo posa il mestolo che stava usando per girare il sugo per la pasta e gira la testa con sguardo confuso.  
  
“Che hai detto Laurè?”  
  
“Ho detto che stasera ci ubriachiamo.”  
  
“Qual è l’occasione speciale?”  
  
Edoardo allora si gira completamente, appoggiando la schiena al piano della cucina, pronto a sentire la probabile stronzata che uscirà dalle labbra di Lauro.  
  
“Nessuna occasione m’è solo venuta voglia di bè.”  
  
“Mi dispiace informarti che non abbiamo alcool in casa me sa.”  
  
“Ma si che c’è hai comprato un pacco di birre l’altro giorno.”  
  
“L’altro giorno era due settimane fa e le birre ce le siamo già scolate tutte giorni fa amò.”  
  
“Non c’è seriamente un cazzo da bere?”  
  
“Beh una roba ci sarebbe, abbiamo due bottiglie di vino bianco ce le hanno regalate me sa.”  
  
Lauro sbuffa contrariato, il vino bianco è diventato suo acerrimo nemico quando anni prima si scolò una bottiglia da solo ad una festa e finì per stare male i due giorni successivi, da quel momento ha sempre evitato di berlo.  
  
“A me il vino bianco ha sempre fatto cagare lo sai.”  
  
“C’abbiamo solo quello quindi te devi accontentà.”  
  
Lauro si avvicina a Edo, gli cinge la schiena da dietro in un abbraccio e appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla e poi mettendo il broncio e con la voce più tenera che riesce a fare prova a convincerlo.  
  
“Maaaa se andassi a fare la spesa e mi comprassi dell’alcool amore mi?”  
  
“Nun ci provà nemmeno non mi lascio convincere così facilmente.”  
  
“Beh conosco altri modi per convincerti allora.”  
  
Le mani di Lauro iniziano a scendere pericolosamente verso il basso.  
  
“Amò no è tardi nun ci vado a fa la spesa mo.”  
  
“Che palle che sei.”  
  
Lauro si allontana da Edoardo e si risiede sul tavolo, chiaramente sconfitto. Cerca di far trasparire la sua indignazione con sbuffi e lamenti ma alla fine cede.  
  
“Dove hai detto che sta il vino?”  
  
.  
  
Due bottiglie di vino dopo Lauro ed Edoardo sono in salone che ballano come due scemi. La playlist che Edo aveva fatto partire è finita tempo fa e ora la riproduzione casuale di Spotify ha fatto partire Twist and Shout. Lauro sta saltellando in giro per il salone cantando le parole a scuarciagola, con quel suo accento romano che storpia metà delle parole che canta.  
  
Edo sta muovendo i fianchi e lo guarda divertito, felice che si stia finalmente rilassando dopo giorni in cui lo vedeva molto stressato, vederlo così spensierato gli riempie il cuore di gioia.  
  
Lauro dal canto suo non sta capendo più nulla, è in preda ai fumi dell’alcool, finalmente dopo tanto tempo gli è presa una sbronza felice cosa che gli capita molto di rado ed ha intenzione di utilizzarla al meglio.  
  
“Edoà che stai a fa là impalato, vieni a ballà con me.”  
  
Edoardo non se lo fa ripetere due volte, si avvicina a Lauro e gli prende una mano facendolo piroettare sul posto, il loro equilibrio non è dei migliori a questo punto della serata e rischiano quasi di cadere a terra ma fortunatamente Edo riesce a sorreggerlo. I loro sguardi si incontrano e scoppiano a ridere.  
  
“Mado quanto sei scemo me stavi a ammazzà.”  
  
Dice Lauro con tono di accusa, puntando un dito contro il petto dell’altro con fare minaccioso.  
  
“Hai scoperto il mio piano me volevo finalmente liberare de te.”  
  
“Ma dove pensi de andà senza me, ti servo.”  
  
“Seh seh me servi e a cosa dimme un po’ che in sta casa faccio tutto io.”  
  
Lauro spintona lievemente Edoardo che però perde l’equilibrio e trascina Lauro con lui cadendo, fortunatamente il divano si trova alle loro spalle evitandogli una rovinosa caduta sul tappeto.  
  
Lauro approfitta subito della caduta per sistemarsi meglio ed usare Edo come cuscino. La sua testa si posiziona nell’incavo del collo dell’altro mentre la sua mano inizia a disegnare cuori immaginari sulla pelle calda di Edoardo.  
  
L’atmosfera della stanza cambia improvvisamente, la musica ormai abbandonata come un mero rumore di sottofondo.  
  
“Dodo?”  
  
“Mmh?”  
  
“Ma lo sai che siamo stati fortunati?”  
  
L’idea di Lauro di sfruttare la sbronza felice se ne è già andata lasciando posto ad uno dei suoi discorsi sentimentali che si impossessano sempre di lui ad una certa ora della notte.  
  
“Che intendi?”  
  
Quello di Edo è quasi un sussurro, non vuole rovinare l’atmosfera che si è creata in questi ultimi minuti.  
  
“Te immagini se io fossi rimasto a Roma per lavoro come avevamo programmato? Saremmo stati lontani mo, io una quarantena senza di te non me la sarei accollata eh.”  
  
La voce di Lauro si intristisce al solo pensiero di dover passare giorni interi lontano dal suo Edo, con la possibilità solo di vedersi ma senza mai potersi toccare.  
  
“Amo ma perché te metti a pensà ste cose, stiamo insieme non vedo proprio perché tu te debba immaginà ste cose, ti viene la faccia triste poi.”  
  
“Eh lo sai come funziona il mio cervello si immagina sempre lo scenario peggiore.”  
  
“Mo ti distraggo io allora.”  
  
Edo ruota la testa quel poco che basta per dargli un bacio sullo zigomo, poi uno sulla mascella, per poi scendere a baciargli il collo passando la lingua sul pomo d’adamo spingendo Lauro a buttare la testa all’indietro. Le mani di Edoardo stringono piano i fianchi di Lauro e lo spostano delicatamente sopra il suo bacino, ma Lauro appoggia male il ginocchio e cade rovinosamente a terra. Scoppiano entrambi a ridere.  
  
“Me sa che è meglio se ce spostiamo in camera amore mi.”  



End file.
